Vehicle indicator lights such as turn lights, backup lights and brake lights are ubiquitous in this age of personal motor vehicles. Motorized on-road vehicles are required by law to have indicator lights positioned on the vehicle to signal the intentions of the vehicle operator. Amber or yellow turn lights are positioned on the front, rear and sometimes on the sides of vehicles to indicate the direction that the vehicle operator intends to turn the vehicle. White backup lights are positioned on the rear of vehicles to indicate to other vehicles and pedestrians that the vehicle operator has placed the vehicle in reverse gear. Red stop or brake lights are positioned on the rear of the vehicles to indicate to following vehicles that the vehicle operator has depressed the brake pedal, engaging the vehicle's braking system, slowing or stopping the vehicle. From time to time indicator lights have been modified to further clarify and indicate the motorist's intentions above displaying just the color and position of the indicator light relative to the vehicle by including indicia in conjunction with the indicator light.
Some devices use indicator lights that have been modified to display a stylized arrow pointed towards the direction of intended travel and/or words that indicate the intended change of vehicle direction. For example, one such device is an indicator light device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,655 to Oliver D. Chauvet. Chauvet discloses a device to be affixed to the front and rear of a vehicle and comprises a rectangular box shaped frame with hinged, angled left and right sides that form triangular shaped sides pointing to the left and right sides of the vehicle, respectively. The central, rectangular portion of the device is divided into three roughly equally sized smaller compartments by two internal horizontal walls. Each compartment has a glass pane forming its outward facing side. Disposed over each glass pane is a stencil with the words "RIGHT," "TURN," and "LEFT" cut therein, such that these words stand out when the light is turned on. The middle glass pane may also be embossed with the word "TURN" therein, and forms the shaft of either a right or left turn arrow depending upon which light bulb is illuminated.
Another example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,461 to Edward T. Condon. Condon discloses three signal lamps with electric lights affixed to the front and rear of a vehicle. Either a stencil plate is disposed behind each lamp lens, or each lamp lens is rendered opaque except for a predetermined portion, such that each lamp displays an appropriate directional design when illuminated by the electric lights. The lamps display the desired color by the use of a transparent or translucent colored disk located behind each design bearing lens.
Another indicator light device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,862 to Isaac Owen Foster. Foster discloses a device to be affixed to the front and rear, and/or the top of a vehicle and comprises a housing within which are positioned right and left hand arrow tubes each bent to form arrow heads at their outer end and tails at their inner end. Within the space defined by parallel branches and angular tubes is placed suitable indicia formed from, for example, a single tube shaped into the word "TURN." The tubes are filled with a gas to impart a color upon illumination and the specific indicia tube may display a contrasting color to the other tubes.
A further indicator light device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,280 to Ara V. Simidian. Simidian discloses a device that consists of an automobile brake warning safety and directional indicator lights combined with a dispenser for paper towels or paper tissues that is preferably mounted in the center of the automobile's rear window platform. Mounted to the rear of the dispenser is a rearward facing, horizontal illumination housing divided into three compartments each housing a lamp socket and lamp. A panel is mounted to the illumination housing and has a brake warning safety and directional indicator indicia thereon which overlies a respective illumination compartment. When braking, the brake warning safety indicia is illuminated to warn following drivers of the vehicle's deceleration. Similarly, when the vehicle's turn signals are activated, the appropriate directional indicia is illuminated to advise following drivers of the vehicle's impending turn.
Another indicator light device disclosed in French Patent No. 594,207 to M. Eugene Meylan. Meylan discloses a device mounted at the center rear of a vehicle that is roughly similar in shape and compartmentalization to the Chauvet device except that each of the three horizontal compartments have opposing light sockets and light bulbs at each side thereof, and the opposing rectangular shaped sides each have a light socket and light bulb. Overlying the device is a transparent or translucent covering with brake warning safety and directional indicator indicia thereon, each overlying a respective lighted compartment and rectangular shaped side. A second embodiment of the Meylan Patent uses a smaller, circular turn indicating device apparently mounted at either side of the rear of the vehicle.
A common disadvantage of each of these above described devices is that the indicia may be seen when they are not illuminated. More importantly, ambient light, such as sunlight, may strike the indicia which following vehicle operators may perceive as intentional illumination of the indicia, thereby giving false or contradictory messages. The devices are all relatively complicated and involve a number of parts that are not part of the vehicle's original equipment. Moreover, these devices are not suitably interchangeable between vehicles of different manufacture.
Other prior indicator light devices are designed to signal or advise other vehicles or pedestrians of specific information, status or warnings. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,707 to Herman Newman discloses a device that can display several illuminated messages such as "DIM LIGHTS," "DON'T TAILGATE," "BACK SOON," and "DOCTOR ON CALL" in the vehicle's rear window. The desired messages are sequentially placed as indicia on translucent tape mounted on rollers proximate an illuminated opening such that the driver can select which message to display and illuminate. The rollers are turned by an electric motor to present the desired message through the housing opening mounted in the vehicle's rear window platform and then illuminated to display the message to following vehicles or pedestrians at the rear of the parked vehicle. This device is no more than an equivalent to the front signs seen on buses and the like which have messages selected by the operator.
One disadvantage of the Newman device is that it requires multiple moving parts with increased opportunity for failure and the need for repair. The control box is bulky and must be mounted near the driver. Changing a message can distract the driver during the same circumstances about which the driver wishes to advise following vehicles. The display housing is also mounted in the vehicle's rear window platform, potentially obscuring the view of the driver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle brake indicator light device that includes brake warning safety indicator indicia that displays a visible message only when illuminated by the vehicle brake lights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle brake indicator light device that can be used with existing vehicle brake light equipment and requires no additional wiring or configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle brake indicator light device such that multiple devices are mounted on a vehicle to display one coherent message when activated.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.